Spoils of War
by CMS521
Summary: Thor's new prize of war is very confused about what has, or in this case, has not happened to him.


My First Thor/Loki fic, hopefully i did alright. I got the idea from a picture on tumblr that kaciart drew. it was post/66259525759. I super suggest looking at all her art, it's from a bunch of different fandoms and they're all amazing. Also a quick thankyou to my beta, who's fairly new at this, but is helping me make sense of whatever i'm writing.

* * *

Thor had just defeated the last of his enemies. All that stood between him and victory was the king's palace. On the highest step, just outside the door to the entrance hall of the palace, Thor could see the king of Jotunheim carrying a white bundle under his arm. Thor's curiosity was peaked, and he was never one to kill needlessly.

After a meeting to discuss a peace treaty and after a decision was made, the king of Jotunheim handed the bundle over to Thor as a gift of goodwill. Thor was not exceptionally interested in whatever was given to him, but he took the gift anyway so as to not upset anyone at the meeting. Thor himself carried the prize back to his quarters in Asgard, not wanting the gift to go to waste. As Thor opened the bundle, still in full battle armor and covered in the blood of his enemies, he could the body of one of the Jotun, who was just opening his eyes. On his chest there was a note:

_Here is Loki, son of Laufey, Jotun King: a gift to solidify the peace between the realms._

While Thor thought on this, Loki began to untangle himself from the bundle that he had been wrapped in. Thor only then noticed that Loki had brought no possessions with him. Thor got up from the floor to fetch one of his larger winter coats. He gave it to Loki as Loki began getting up. Loki seemed slightly wary of Thor.

"You need not fear me, little one," Thor said with a goofy grin coming to his face. Loki still kept himself closed off from Thor, knowing full well why he was there. It was only a matter of time before Thor took him, and Loki would have to be quite compliant.

Thor walked over to his large four poster bed. Loki tried to stay as still as possible so as to attract as little attention as possible from Thor. Thor began to speak to Loki again.

"Loki," he began tentatively, "You may sleep w-" Loki looked over from his spot when he head his new master cut off mid sentence. Loki was quite surprised to find Thor had passed out in full battle armor while trying to talk with Loki. Loki tentatively walked over to the bed just to be sure his master was in fact soundly asleep. After knowing that he was, Loki set about to explore the room a little, or to at least find a little food, which was placed on a table a little to the left of the bed, by the door which he assumed he and Thor had entered. He ate very little, not wanting to be punished for eating what was not his.

As he chewed a little piece of bread, he wandered back over to the bed that Thor had collapsed on. He found Thor drooling on the pillow. Loki smiled a little, something that he was not often allowed before. He set out to at least make his new master a little more comfortable so as to earn favor early. Maybe his new master would be much nicer than his previous king had been. Loki grabbed the giant boots that Thor wore, and slid them off without much trouble. There was not much else he could do besides throw a blanket on top of Thor. Loki went around the room, blowing out the candles before crawling into bed with Thor, glad that he went untouched his first night in the new realm.

* * *

"LOKI!" Boomed a voice from the entrance to his and Thor's room. Thor came crashing through the door, excitement oozing out of him. "Loki, I have hunted and killed one of the most magnificent beasts of all the realms. Come over and accept the honor of having its head." Thor took a freshly mounted giant boar head from behind him and held it out with pride to Loki, who merely glanced at it.

"That is quite nice, Thor," Loki did not want to seem ungrateful, for any slip up could mean his death, but truly the gifts were getting excessive. "You can put it with the rest." Loki pointed to a pile in the farthest corner of the room that held all the other _magnificent_ gifts that Thor had given Loki. Thor looked a little put out at Loki's lack of interest, but he told himself that it was merely that Loki was busy at the moment and disliked being interrupted.

Loki noticed Thor's slumped posture as he went to put the present with the rest. Thor left the room without looking at Loki a second time. Loki stopped his study to think of the exchange. It would be much easier to know how to go about dealing with Thor if he was angry, but Thor's dejection was something Loki did not know how to handle. Before Loki could stop himself, he began looking for ways to please Thor, even in little things. After a few moments of pondering, Loki reminded himself that he only need do as asked, and that Thor had asked nothing of him.

He thought on this momentarily. Was it not odd that Thor had never asked Loki for anything, instead giving Loki every extravagance he could get his hands on. Surely Thor would be expecting something in return very soon. Loki could only ready himself for the night, which he was almost certain would bring Thor demanding repayment.

* * *

Thor, in the mean time, had gone to his mother for help.

"Mother, he does not even bat an eye at my gifts, nor does he acknowledge the great feats I accomplish for him," Thor complained.

"Thor," his mother said patiently, "do you not notice how all the hours Loki has are spent studying? Surely he might appreciate something in the same area as what he fills his time with." Thor thought for a moment. He stalked off for the rest of the day unseen only to reappear in his chambers that night.

"Loki," he said as he entered, "I have brought you something more to amend for my foolishness concerning my previous gifts."

Loki had not really payed attention to what Thor had said, but did begin to do so when a piece of parchment was put on top of the text he was currently using as an excuse to ignore Thor. He began reading, never having been given something written before. He soon became furious at the horrid poem that sat in his lap.

"Do you mean to remind me of everything that I have left and sacrificed? Do you have no sense? 'Your eyes are red like the blood of our enemies.' Do you mean to say that I am conspiring with your enemies or that I am too inadequate to please you because I once was your enemy?" Loki stopped himself from speaking any further. He should not have let his emotions get the best of him. He had not been planning on revealing his growing insecurity to his master.

Thor raised an eyebrow. Loki looked away, but realized he had given himself up and that he could not go back on his words. So he continued, "Do you find me unattractive?" he asked just above a whisper.

"On the contrary, you are most pleasing," Thor responded.

"Well . . . then tell me why you have not yet laid claim to me?"

"Is that what you wish?" Thor searched Loki's face, which was still half hidden from him.

"I . . . what do you mean? Another insult? That is hardly my decision." Loki was sure that Thor was trying to trap him with some elaborate scheme.

Thor sighed heavily, "There lies your answer, dear one." Loki still tried to see past the trickery he was sure that Thor was trying to subjugate him to.

"That makes no sense," Loki responded quietly as Thor readied himself to go to sleep. By the time Loki had pulled himself from his thoughts, Thor was already asleep. Loki picked up the poem one more time. Now that he did not have Thor's piercing gaze on him, he was able to see Thor's intent. A small smile crept onto his face, and Loki hid the poem in his text that he had been studying before Thor had walked in.

The next morning, Loki woke to a broad and strong arm that was holding him to Thor's chest. Loki, most nights was able to keep out of Thor's cuddling reach, but some mornings he would find himself pulled into a tight embrace that he could not escape. This morning he found himself quite content to stay in Thor's arms until he decided it was time to break their fast. That was when Loki realized what Thor had been doing the entire time. He had just been reading on the Asgardian customs of partnership and it included courtship. Loki smiled, suddenly quite content with the way his life had ended up. Loki woke Thor up that morning with a few kisses on his face and was rewarded with a sleepy smile for his efforts.


End file.
